You Could Never Be Just Another Cousin
by xStelenaJouren
Summary: Lauren/Joey ONESHOT (my longest one to date) M rated cos Laura wanted it to be. Enjoy xD


You Could Never Just Be Another Cousin.

AN:

1. Take note of the rating. I'm begging because I let my imagination get away with me again.

2. I've reintroduce my own original character, Gabriella, in this. To understand that character more, read Give Your Heart A Break & Chasing The Sun.

3. In this one shot, Joey and Lucy are back together and this is set in 3 months.

Today was the day of Lauren's 19th birthday and for some reason, she had let Abi, her sister, and Gabriella, her cousin, organise a small party for close family and friends. Lauren wished she didn't agree to it but now it was too late.

"I think she is awake" Lauren heard Abi whispered to Gabriella, who had slept over and was in a sleeping bag on the sisters bedroom floor.

"Yeah, she is" Gabriella hissed back before chucking a pillow at Lauren's head. She faked being in pain and lifted her bed covers over her head.

"Happy Birthday!" Abi and Gabriella sang together. Lauren pulled her covers down and shot them a dirty look.

"Shut up, it's half 8 in the morning" Lauren shot on the them, checking her alarm clock.

"And it's your birthday. I'm off to sort you some breakfast out" Abi half sang and left the room.

"Okay, it's just me. What's wrong, babe?" Gabriella asked, jumping up and sitting on the edge of Lauren's bed.

"I dreamt about Joey again last night" Lauren said in a small voice, as she lightly traced the pattern of her bed covers with tears in her eyes. Gabriella sighed and pulled her into a hug, running her back in a comforting way.

"Let it out, Loz. It's just me. Go on" Gabriella told her as Lauren exhaled and cried a little.

"I just love him, Ella. I don't want to because he is with Lucy but I can't stop and I hate it" Lauren replied. Gabriella went tense a little but hid it. She hated keeping secrets especially when she knew the reason behind Joey's breakup with Lauren but she had to trust her other cousin's judgement.

"Look, I have a friend. He has just gone through a break up himself. He could do a distraction as well. I could text him" Gabriella said, pushing away Lauren and wiped her tears.

"As long you make it clear it's not a date, yeah I could do with a distraction" Lauren replied, sniffing a bit and took a tissue from her bedside table. Gabriella smiled and grabbed her phone.

"Whitney, for the last time, I'm not going to Lauren's party. She made it clear what she thinks and I'm not having it" Lucy said, on the phone to Whitney and hung up, sighing, placing her phone down and returned to the washing up.

"What's Lauren said?" Joey asked from the doorway, his arms crossed. Lucy jumped a little and sighed.

"It's not just Lauren. It's Gabriella as well. Judging our relationship all the time" Lucy replied as she washed the last pot and wiped her eyes. This got Joey angry but he tried to hide it.

"Judging? How?" Joey questioned, walking towards Lucy a bit.

"It's doesn't ma-"

"No, Lucy, if my cousins have a problem, I want to know. They are in no place to judge" Joey cut across her, grabbing her arm, getting worried what Lauren and Gabriella might of said.

"Well it's Lauren more then Gabriella but they just say I should be careful around you, that you could just drop me any moment and you'll do anything for a bit of fun" Lucy told him. Joey sighed, knowing these were Lauren's words because they practically mirrored what he told her last November in order for to break up with her. It hurt him that she thought this about him but it was the best for everyone.

"Well do you believe her?" Joey asked, looking at Lucy's torn face.

"No, I love you and I trust you" Lucy replied. This words cut through Joey because he didn't love her back and he was still deeply in love with Lauren. Lucy had said it to him a few times but he couldn't find it in him to lie her so Joey just smiled and kissed her briefly. He had to hide the sudden urge to see Lauren as well. It had been a couple of days and it was killing him to stay away from her so Joey suggested the next best thing to see her.

"Why don't we both go to the party? Prove a point"

Lucy looked up at him and smirked.

"That sounds like a plan" Lucy replied, before kissing him again.

Gabriella had done Lauren's hair and make up then finally allowed her to see the dress that she had brought for Lauren for the party. Lauren's mouth dropped open when she saw it it was a short electric blue dress which was off the shoulder.

"Oh my, Ella, it's perfect" Lauren said in awe, as she felt the dress.

"But I thought you could do with some tights" Gabriella replied, producing a packet of black tights. Lauren smile and nodded.

"This is perfect, thanks" Lauren exclaimed, hugging Gabriella, smiling. Gabriella gave her a moment to get changed and returned, smirking at Lauren.

"Okay, Loz, you look hot, I'm gonna say it" Gabriella told her. Lauren giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, lets get this show on the road" Lauren said, grabbing her hand and ran downstairs.

Half an hour later, the party was in full swing when Lucy and Joey turned up. Gabriella looked at Lauren as they walked in and Lauren's eyes locked with Joey. She felt it. The chemistry but she knew it was in all head, if Lauren just knew how much Joey found her attractive in that moment and how he wished it was just the two of them.

"I didn't know they were coming. Whit texted me this morning and said Lucy didn't want to come" Gabriella whispered to Lauren. She shrugged and walked towards to Lucy, hugging her.

"Thanks for coming, Luce" Lauren told her, trying to avoid looking at Joey who was paying too much attention how her dress clung to every curve and how tight it was. He exhaled deeply and headed towards the drinks table. Gabriella smirked from where she saw stood and walked towards him.

"I take it you like the dress then?" Gabriella questioned, standing next to him, still smirking.

"Your choice I'm guessing?" Joey replied, raising an eyebrow and taking a sip of a cup of coke.

"Yes but I didn't know you'll be here. It was for her date" Gabriella told him, taking a drink and hiding her giggle. Joey nearly choked on his drink. Her friend couldn't make the party but she was gonna have fun with Joey because Gabriella knew the truth.

"Date? What date?!" Joey hissed at Gabriella, pulling her to the corner of the room.

"Just a friend. Thought Lauren could do with some fun" Gabriella replied, shrugging.

"Oh yes, talking of fun, Lucy told me what you two have been saying. Lauren I can understand but you Gabby, I don't. Explain" Joey demanded, looking around to make sure they wasn't drawing attention to themselves.

"You want to know what I don't understand, Joey? Excuse me for saying this but Uncle Derek is dead. So why are you keeping this up? You and Lauren could actually be together now!" Gabriella whispered to him.

"It's not that easy, Gabs" Joey said, with a quick look at Lucy.

"Beale will get over it" Gabriella replied, shrugging.

"She won't. She keeps saying she loves me" Joey admitted, looking at the floor.

"Please tell me your not saying it back?" Gabriella questioned, staring at him.

"No! Of course not. You know I love Lauren" Joey whispered to her. Gabriella smiled at him and nodded.

"Good to hear" Gabriella said before walking towards Lauren and Lucy.

Some time later, Lauren walked into the kitchen to get some more paper plates when she saw Joey in the kitchen sat at the table.

"Hey" She said, grabbing the plates.

"I know what you have been saying to Lucy and I don't really appreciate it" Joey told her, standing up. Lauren rolled her eyes and shut the kitchen door, something Gabriella saw.

"Hey, Gabs, you seen Joey? I can't find him anywhere" Lucy asked Gabriella, walking towards her.

"Er yeah, you just missed him. He had to sort something at the club. He told told me to tell you he's sorry and he'll meet you at home" Gabriella replied, thinking of the top of her head.

"Oh okay, I have to go anyways. Bobby is home soon" Lucy replied, sighing and left the house. Gabriella looked at the kitchen door, smirked as she walked into the living room and turned the music up.

"You afraid I might be telling the truth, Joey, is that it?" Lauren shouted at him in the kitchen.

"You don't know what your talking, Lauren so stay out of things that don't concern you" Joey replied. Lauren scoffed at him, crossing her arms.

"Excuse me but are you forgetting last year? Of course, I'm just your pathetic younger cousin who believes any bullshit that is thrown her way" Lauren exclaimed, close to tears but held them back. Joey was hurt that she would refer herself to that and before he could reply, she carried on venting.

"So you gonna start a trend? Is Gabriella next? Then I can just go back to being just another cousin on your bedpost"

Joey stared at her, angry and upset that these words, hating himself for making her think that. He walked closer to her.

"Is that honestly what you think?" Joey questioned, his eyes boring into her eyes

"Think? It's what I know!" Lauren replied. Joey sighed, lifting a hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. When Lauren realised what he was doing, she slapped his hand away, staring at him as the mood changed and before she knew what was happening, they were in a heated and passionate kiss. Lauren was aware they were turning and with a low grunt from Joey, she was lifted into the table.

"You could never be just another cousin" Joey told her, as he started kissing her neck. His hands in her hair, on her back, on her bum as he pulled her closer to him. Lauren started to pull of his jacket, he finished taking it off, pulling away for a moment as he chucked it aside, looking at Lauren intensely. A look that fuelled the fire inside her as he placed a hand on her neck pulling her into another heated kiss. Joey grunted again as Lauren's hands found his zipper and pulled down his boxers and jeans as he kissed down her neck again, wishing he had time to fully undress her and appreciate her but Joey knew he had to be inside her with the next few seconds or he was going to combust. He bunched up her dress and pulled down her tights so fast, he created ladders. Lauren gasped at this as she watched him chuck them aside.

"Gabriella is going to kill you" Lauren said, as she looked at the tights on the floor.

"Gabriella isn't here right now" Joey replied as he pushed down her kickers also and with a grunt from Joey and a gasp from Lauren he entered her and instantly she wrapped her legs around his waist, so he could hit her deeper. Lauren moaned, tilting her head back. Joey took advantage of this and buried his head in her neck, kissing her neck as he carried on thrusting, getting faster each time.

"Joey, there's people here, they are gonna hear" Lauren whimpered quietly, when she knew she was close. Joey looked at her, smirking and pulled her into a heated kiss. Lauren climaxed, moaning in his mouth which brought on Joey's as he reached his own with a sexy grunt which made Lauren want to have sex with him again and again as he got off the table, getting out of her. Lauren rubbed her head, trying to work what had just happened, as she pulled up her kickers and Joey did his zipper up.

"Complete silence, I'm worried" Gabriella exclaimed, coming through the door and seeing the sight. Her mouth fell open. Lauren half smiled at her as she picked up the laddered tights.

"Laddered tights? Have you no shame?" Gabriella questioned, putting an arm around Lauren and took her from the room.

"Your mum had brought the cake from Fancies. That's better then sex any day" Gabriella hissed at her as they returned the living room. Joey shortly followed them where they got around the cake, Lauren's eyes not leaving Joey's the whole time.

What can I say? My imagination got away with me :) xx


End file.
